


Mattex Trapped in a Lift

by Gallifrey_Rose



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22759960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Rose/pseuds/Gallifrey_Rose
Summary: Filming for series 5 comes to an end and a slip of the tongue from Alex while enjoying the wrap party leads to devious shannigans from friends, involving a holiday, a lunch date, a secretly planned Fire drill and a broken lift.Well come on... John Barrowman is involved so it has to be devious and guaranteed shannigans lol.
Relationships: Alex Kingston/Matt Smith
Comments: 13
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It will be short chapters and hopefully quick updates but kids on half term so no promises.
> 
> This fanfic is purely that a fans fiction. I claim no rights to or have any knowledge to the lives of the people in this fic and everything I have written is only in existence in my imagination.

Matt felt the droplets of sweat slip slowly down his back as he stood in the LA heat, he wasn't sure if the sweat was due to the heat or the racing pulse he had while waiting for the sexy Miss Alex Kingston to arrive as arranged the week earlier.

Last week

The music was loud and the atmosphere was bouncing and laughter around the small table had people smiling as they walked past, the wrap party for series 5 was well underway and around the small table Alex, Matt, Arthur, Karen and John sat in stitches watching the antics of the rest of the cast strutting their stuff on the dance floor. Karen and Alex had tears streaming down their faces as Matt jumped up and strutted his drunk giraffe across the dance floor towards Steven Moffat who played along and encouraged the conga line of drunk giraffes around towards the bar.  
" oh my god! I love that crazy man so much!" Alex said as she leaned in to Karen, tears streaming down her face. Karen turned in shock as soon as the words registered "Alex!" Alex gulped as she realised what I just dropped from her lips, grabbing her clutch bag she dashed to the toilets as Karen called over to the boys who stared at each other wondering what they had just heard and whether they had heard it right. Arthur turned to John with a look of astonishment " did I just hear what I thought I heard?" John sat with his hands slapped on his face and a shreek erupted from him "Arrgghh!, I knew it!!" thumping his feet under the table and grabbing Arthur's shoulders John pulled Arthur close. " we are going to have sooo much fun with this!"


	2. How it All started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The shenanigans begin as John and Karen get the lowdown on how this all started between Alex and Matt. How will the plan come together? Will the holiday help push Matt and Alex together? With John and Karen at the helm of the planning its sure to be a wild ride if nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this part dragged on but I wanted to make sure I started it of by knowing how both of them felt .

Karen looked at both the boys with a huge grin on her face, smiling from ear to ear she grabbed both of their hands “Don’t do anything until I get back!’ Karen bolted across the dance floor after Alex checking to see if Matt had noticed anything on her way through and sighed with relief as she watched Steven Moffat handing Matt a drink as he clasped him on the back while wiping tears from his eyes, “Good!” Karen said to herself as she followed hot on Alex's heels into the ladies bathroom. Alex stood at the sink splashing her face with cold water “ Oh my God! Karen I can’t believe I just said that in front of everyone!” Karen quickly grabbed Alex and held her in a close hug, “Alex calm down! The boys were too busy laughing at Matt to hear what you said and even if they did they wouldn’t think anything of it.” Alex pulled back from the hug “I never meant to blurt out how I feel about him, he probably sees me as a motherly type I’m old enough!” Karen watched as tears rolled down Alex’s face. “You really do love him don’t you” Karen said as it dawned on her that this wasn’t just a friendly type of love for a dear friend. Karen wasn’t as daft as she made out to everyone and she had noticed how close Alex and Matt had become and watched in frustration as the pair of them tried their best to hide their attraction from each other. Why do people put themselves through that just because they are worried what people will think, Karen thought as she grabbed some tissue for Alex and made her mind up that by any means possible Alex and Matt would declare their love for each other before their time on Who was over, It wasn’t just torture for Alex and Matt because unbeknown to them the whole cast and crew could see how they felt about each other. 

They say Love is blind but the sparks these two set off on camera were Epic. “Do you really think they thought it was just a friendly remark?” Alex said as she gratefully took the tissue from Karen and dabbled her eyes and blew her nose. Karen scooted up onto the counter as she studied Alex carefully. “Everyone at some stage in this series has laughed at Matt and his antics and said how much they love him, I wouldn’t worry about it Alex.” As Alex took her time to fix her make-up and the red eyes that had come from the crying, Karen cleared her throat and dared to ask the question she had been dying to ask for months “Exactly how long have you and Matt had feelings for each other?” Alex turned to Karen in disbelief “Oh Karen come on! There is no way that Matt could ever feel anything for me more than friendship” she said as she shook her head sadly. Karen pondered for a while as Alex put the finishing touches to her hair. “What makes you think Matt wouldn’t be attracted to you? You flirt like mad on and off screen” Alex let out a slow chuckle as she straightened her top and smoothed it down, “That’s just acting sweetie! Real life just doesn’t work the same way.” Making their way back to the table Karen thought how she could make these two see sense.

Back at the table John and Arthur had been quietly discussing the unusual behaviour of a certain tall gangly giraffe that as of this moment was heading back to the table as they spoke. “What are you two up too?” Matt said as he slumped down in the chair with a glum look as he noticed the empty spot that Karen and Alex had occupied before his departure to liven the party a little. “Don’t tell me Kazza and Alex have called it a night!” he said looking downcast as a puppy that had had its favourite toy taken away and scolded. “Nah don’t worry mate!” Arthur said as he nudged Matt playfully in the arm and nodded towards the girls approaching from the direction of the ladies. “Just a little girls break to powder their noses and touch up their looks for the blokes in here” Matt glanced over at the approaching girls and mumbled under his breath “What I wouldn’t give to do some touching up!” Matt jolted upright as he realised he had said the last comment out loud “ Oh fuck! You did not just hear that” John and Arthur held their hands on their hearts and over their mouths at an attempt of promise of silence, as Matt blushed red as Karen and Alex sat next to them again. “What did we miss?” Karen said as she glanced from John and Arthur to Matt blushing awkwardly trying to stack the mats together on the table like a stack of cards. “Nothing!” Matt squeaked as he tried to avoid looking in Alex's direction. 

John changed the subject quickly to lighten the mood “So what happens with the next block of filming?” Karen clapped her hands together excitedly “We are heading to America!” as they settled into animated talk of filming schedules and flights and things John nudged Arthur as he cleared his throat “I was just thinking, all the rushing and hassles of booking flights and hotels, why don’t we make a holiday of it?, I could have the lads stay with me and Alex if you are ok with Karen staying with you and we could make a week of it before filming starts, see some shows and things”. Alex gazed around the table to see a sea of faces “ I could do with a good girly holiday so yeah” 

As the night wore on the group talked about shows and theatres and shopping trips, as the party finished and taxis were called the group said goodnight and headed home. Matt hailed a taxi with John and Arthur and they used the opportunity to talk to Matt about his feelings for Alex. “Sooo, come on, how long have you been pining away for the lovely Alex?” John said as he rubbed his hands together waiting for the juicy details. Matt hung his head as he groaned “ I got it bad John, whose idea do you think it was for Alex to fall into my arms in that opening seen in Crash of the Byzantium” John chuckled as he remembered the scene “ Smith,you dog! You planned it from the very start?” Matt looked at John forlorn, crossing his arms and hugging himself “Oh it started way before then my friend” 

As the taxi headed for the Cardiff flats they were all occupying John placed a hand on Matt’s shoulder “Why don’t we have a nightcap and discuss this little infatuation of yours”. Matt nodded his head slowly thinking that it was time he released the burden of exactly how he felt about Miss Alex Kingston, it would probably do him good to get it off his chest after all these years.

Matt and John talked into the night about how as a young man Matt had seen all of Alex’s movies and tv shows and fallen so deeply in love with her that when he finally got the part of the Doctor he couldn’t believe his luck that he would finally meet Alex and star alongside her. The flirting they had made towards each other had been so innocent at first but the longer they filmed together Matt couldn’t help but fall so deep into those beautiful eyes that showed so much of Alex’s soul and passion. Matt poured his heart out to John and John listened intently without judgment and Matt felt the tightness in his chest ease just a little as he lightened the burden.

Across the hall, Karen and Alex were having a similar conversation. “Alex it’s about time you tell someone just how much you care about Matt, I can see its playing hell with you keeping it bottled inside “. Alex sat with her legs curled up under her and a glass of red wine in her hand as she nodded solemnly “ Oh Karen, I feel so ashamed though, I’m 19 years older than him and he could have any woman he wanted , why on earth would he even think of looking at me?” Karen shook her head as she sipped her wine “ Alex you are Gorgeous! And I have it on good authority that Mr Smith has eyes for no one but you” Alex choked on her wine as she let the words sink in. “If you mean by all the flirting he does with me, that’s just Matt he does it with everyone” Karen chuckled “Love really is blind” she said as she hugged Alex “ lets start from the beginning shall we, when did the love bug first hit you?” 

Alex blushed as her mind travelled back to filming the Byzantium. “Oh Sweetie he had me at Hello!” The girls talked a little more about the flirting and little innuendos and Karen knew that by the end of the filming of series 6 Matt and Alex would no longer have to hide how they feel. “Alex I guarantee that by the end of filming in America Matt will have come to his senses and told you exactly how he feels “ As Karen and Alex shared a last hug and promise of Brunch the next morning Alex just hoped that Karen was right. As she locked her door and turned off the lights heading to bed she knew she would have dreams of Matt and those puppy eyes “Oh God! I’m doomed!”


	3. Confessions and antidote

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chapter filler... Sorry I haven't updated... Mega writers block but Karen and John came to the rescue...
> 
> Rubbish title but still new at this.. It will get better I promise.

Vivid dreams invaded Alex’s sleep that night, scenes that her and Matt had shot morphed into soft touches and caresses and whispered words of love that left Alex torn as she woke to realise they had only been dreams. “ If only “ she sighed as she pulled herself out of bed to dress for her brunch date with Karen. Why did the world have to be so complicated.

Karen sat in a small booth at the back of the cafe zoned into her phone, tapping away at a message she was replying to from John. As Alex slumped down into the bench opposite Karen “Oh my God Alex, you scared the life out of me! “ Karen went to put her phone away but Alex waved her hand “Don’t let me stop you, something has you intrigued, after the night’s sleep I had I need a little distraction “ Karen looked worriedly at Alex noticing the dark circles under her eyes. “bad nights sleep? “ Karen raised her hand to get the waitresses attention as she eyed Alex carefully. Alex was the bubbliest person Karen knew apart from herself of course but to look at Alex now made her heart sink. Gone was the glowing smile and bright eyes, Karen couldn’t help but panic “OK Alex, spill! This isn’t just a bad night’s sleep, what’s going on? “ As the waitress placed two hot chocolates in front of the them, Alex pulled hers close hoping the heat would warm her up. “where do I start? “ 

Karen eyed Alex “Has Matt said or done something to upset you? “ Alex quickly shook her head “No, not in so many ways “. Alex sighed as she watched Karen relax visibly, the last thing she needed was Karen baying for Matt. It didn’t bare thinking about... Angry Scots are scary. “It’s the dreams I keep having, they’re driving me to distraction. “ Karen choked slightly on her drink “err.. What kind of dreams? “ Alex wasn’t one for blushing normally and was always the first to make some sort of sexual innuendo especially when it came to Matt, just to see him blush and fluster but when it came to her personal life Alex was a lot more reserved and shy. “I keep dreaming about the scenes we have shot already but they change into something.... Let’s just say post watershed! “ Karen chuckled to herself “I’m sorry Alex I doubt mean to laugh but it wouldn’t be the first time that even the viewers didn’t think of things like that, why would that give you trouble sleeping? “ Alex couldn’t blush more if she tried and Karen begun to realise just what the problem was. She lowered her head over the table and whispered to Alex “Are you telling me that these dreams are actually making you... You know... Orgasm in your sleep? “ Alex moved closer “oh sweetie you have no idea, its not just while I’m sleeping though “. Alex used the table menu to fan herself to try and cool her body temp down. “ I day dream them too and It’s even worse when Matt is around, I’m surprised he hasn’t said anything to anyone. “ 

Karen held Alex’s free hand “well daughter, the only way to fix this little situation is to get a dose of the medicine to cure you, if you know what I mean. “ Alex looked at Karen in disbelief “you mean sleep with Matt to get over him? “ Karen nodded her head “It wouldn’t be the first time Matt had done the same thing, lasses throwing themselves at him left, right and centre. “ Alex shook her head “I couldn’t do that to Matt, and besides I think he would have something to say about me giving him a booty call”. Karen smirked “ Geronimo! Would be the first word... You really don’t think he sees you that way... Sexually I mean? “. Alex shook her head as they made their way to the counter to pay “ I’ll believe it when I set it “. Karen linked arms with Alex as they stepped out onto the main street “OK, let’s put this plan into action... Shop to shock, we are going to get you the most jaw dropping outfit we can find just so you can see what effect you have on hot bloodied, eyes only for kingston, Mr Matt Smith. Karen pulled Alex into the first department store and headed straight for the evening wear section. Grabbing several dresses in Alex’s size and marching her straight to the dressing rooms “ Try those first “. As Alex headed in to the room Karen pulled her phone out and typed quickly “Where the hell are you! “


	4. Dressing up and Dressing down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all, but does it say what you think it means...lol

Half way across town John was sat in his car patiently waiting for Matt to get his stuff together. Beeping the horn loudly hoping it would make Matt move a bit faster. Little did Matt know that John and Karen had planned a little meet up. John rushed a text off quickly ‘Be there in 10 just keep her busy. J’ John placed the phone back in the holder as Matt bolted down the steps to the car. Rushing in to the passenger seat and closing the door “Sorry John, stupid alarm clock decided not to work this morning... Haven’t been waiting long have you? “. John chuckled “No its OK, are we ready to have some fun? “ Matt looked at John “Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean no offence but I can pick out outfits for myself and shopping trips are so feminine “. John laughed “Matt, you do realise who you just said that too? “ Matt laughed and rapped his hands on the passenger dash “ OK, point taken, let’s go! “ John pushed a CD into the car player and started to sing at the top of his lungs “ not about the money, money”. Matt laughed as he joined in “ cha ching cha ching”. It felt good for Matt to get out and just chill, work had been hectic and now the hiatus had started until filming in America, Matt felt like he could breathe without having to watch his every action with Alex. It had been so hard to keep his hands to himself during filming and the obvious reaction his body had to Alex. Maybe a day shopping with John is just the thing he needed. Pulling up into the car park John turned to Matt “ OK, now you have to put the utmost trust into me, don’t question anything that happens and trust that I have your best interests at heart, can you do that Matt? “. Matt looked at John puzzled “It’s a shopping trip for clothes... But yeah sure “. John pulled his phone out and rolled off a text ‘OK, we’re here, get ready for hot and heavy weather lol J”. Pulling Matt excitedly towards the lifts John pushed the button for the department store. “I’m thinking tight fitting trousers to show off that gorgeous behind of yours and a black or white tight shirt, show off what you got.. “. Matt laughed as he watched John’s eyes light up “what the hell, yeah let’s go mad “.  


Meanwhile in the store Karen was having the time off her life, having sexy slips and dresses for Alex to try on, Alex wasn’t so sure though. “Karen these are a little too over dressy for a night on the town... And do I really need lacy underwear It’s not as if anyone was going to get an eyeful... Although I'd love to see the look on Matt’s face lol “. Karen giggled to herself “ oh if you only knew “.. As she pulled her phone out of her pocket as it vibrated. Reading the text quickly and putting it away “about time “ she mumbled. “Alex I’ve got one more thing to grab, I’ll be back in a tick.”. Karen run from the dressing room across to the start of the men’s department to see how the boys were doing. She wouldn’t be able to keep Alex here for much longer. 

As John and Matt entered the men’s department John made a bee-line for the connecting women’s isle. Matt followed reluctantly ‘Erm John?” John turned as he heard Matt’s confused voice over his shoulder. “ Don’t worry Matt I’m not trying to convert you, although you did look lovely in that dress on stage lol “. As they came to the end of the isle John spotted Karen skulking by the lingerie. “ Matt why don’t you go look at the tops over there, I’ve just got to pick out a number of bras for my wardrobe, won’t be long”. Matt headed over and started rummaging in the racks “ tight fitting tops...would Alex really notice how fit I look just lately?”. Happy in the knowledge that Matt was distracted enough that he wouldn’t notice, John signalled to Karen. As Karen made out like an M.I.5 agent ducking and weaving along the shop floor John couldn’t help but laugh as she finally made her way towards him, finishing with a barrel roll landing at his feet in a pile. “ Taking this a little bit to far aren’t we?” Holding her hand out for John to help her up, Karen tried to control her laughing “Its not every day I get to be on a secret mission, let me enjoy it”. As they huddled together trying not to look too shifty they spoke in whispered voices. “So, what is Alex doing just now?” John said in hushed tones as he spotted Matt moving a little closer towards them. “ I’ve got her trying on some really nice dresses, low cut and showing all the right places to get the right reactions “ Karen said as she watched Matt pull his shirt off to try another one on. “Does that man have no sense of decency?” she spluttered as she watched him, quite closely as John noticed. “ Maybe that could work in our favour” John said as he thought about the way Karen was looking at Matt. “You seem to like the view and you’re not interested in Matt in that way, so how do you think Alex would react?” he said grinning from ear to ear. “I’ve got a plan lol”.


	5. Well Hello Benjamin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen shows Alex what being brave can do for you. If Alex wants Matt to notice her she is going to have to use all the courage she has to make the dream a reality.

Pulling Karen away from the men’s section John chuckled as he whispered to Karen “How easy would it be to get Alex out here to check out Matt?” Karen thought for a moment before answering “ If there is a chance of flesh on show she will dart out, the woman never misses a chance to make Matt blush.” John laughed “ok, go tell Alex that you have spotted me and Matt in the men’s department and think of a way to dare Alex to get Matt's attention by doing something sexy”. Luckily for them the store wasn’t that busy and only a few shoppers were at the other end of the store. Karen headed over to the changing rooms “Alex!” she whispered “You will never guess who I just spotted semi naked in the men’s department”. 

Alex popped her head around the curtain “You are kidding me!”. With a sultry smile on her face Alex steps out of the dressing room in a very revealing black dress and asks Karen “How do I look?” Karen smiles as she looks Alex over, low cut cleavage and dress with a slit up one side. “Oh my God, do you remember the scene in Lets kill Hitler? “ Alex chuckles “Hello Benjamin!” Alex says as she curls her leg round the corner of the dressing room door. Karen rubs her hands together and looks over the store to make sure they can’t be seen, “Want to have a little bit of fun?” Alex furrows her brow slightly “What kind of fun?, what are you planning in that evil Scottish head of yours ?” Karen giggles “Well I know how much you love to make Matt blush and you seem to doubt the effect you have on him as a red blooded male”. Alex blushed as she started to understand just what Karen was proposing. “ The only thing I will do is embarrass myself” she said as she shook her head. Karen bit her bottom lip thoughtfully “ Alex we have known each other for a while now and I’d like to think we are very close” Alex swallowed as the nerves started growing “ Oh sweetie, of course we are but I’m not as brave as our Gorgeous River Song”. Karen hugged Alex as she noticed a tear slide down her face. “ Well we will just have to show you how wrong you are, you look drop dead gorgeous Alex and I bet our Matt Smith will pleasantly surprise you, please trust me Alex, I would never put you in a situation that would knowingly make you uncomfortable”. 

Alex swallowed and took a deep breath. “ ok, let’s do this, but if we get a negative reaction ...” Karen smiled “Oh believe me you'll get a reaction, and I’d wager it will be a big one” she giggled. Wiping the stray tear away Alex took a deep breath and adjusted her bust. Karen chuckled “So much for not as brave as River Song! “ she said as she took hold of Alex’s hand and slowly crept towards where the boys were browsing the shirts. “That was so a River Song thing to do”. 

As they got closer to the boys Alex noticed Matt standing in front of a rack full of slim fit t-shirts with a mirror to the side of it. John clocked the girls as Matt was busy pulling a t-shirt over his head to try on another. John turned Matt to face him “Here let me take that and try this one”. He said as he handed Matt a shirt. Making sure that Matt couldn’t see anything behind, John beckoned them closer and winked at Karen. “ok, now!” Karen whispered to Alex as she nudged her forwards towards the mirror. Alex adjusted herself to show more cleavage and placed her leg seductively around the full length mirror as her dress adjusted to the pose and she settled her bare foot on the base of the mirror. Even John took a double take as he mimed licking his finger and touching his arse to symbolize hot stuff. Alex winked at him and blew him a silent kiss. As Matt turned towards the mirror with the T-shirt still covering his face John tapped him on the shoulder. “ Erm Matt, I think we have an audience”. John chuckled as Matt lowered the shirt and came face to face with one Alex Kingston....”Well Hello Benjamin!”.


	6. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update apologises

Just a little update to say I'm so sorry 🙏 for not updating this fic.. My muse wandered elsewhere.. (buffy). After getting some kudos for this story I read through it myself again.. Giggling 🤭 at John and Karen's antics. I promise to update this very soon.. I'm going to brush up on a couple of episodes of Who so I can get back in the swing of it.

What do you guys want to see happen?

What a place to start from... "Hello Benjamin!" 😜👠


	7. Teaser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex teases Matt with a little show of her womanly wiles and Matt gives Alex no doubt as to his reaction as a little dress up stirs some hot weather in the department store.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little teaser as I reacquaint myself with our Mattex group. A little nudge went a long way to helping my muse (Thank you, Stitchinkat I found that I missed our cheeky Matt and kinky Alex lol.) The muse train has finally pulled into the station.

“Alex!?” Matt’s voice squeaked, as he pulled the t shirt over his face and kept his eyes shut. Karen sniggered next to Alex as Alex tried to keep the sexy pose, hoping that Matt would open his eyes and look at her. It wasn’t easy straddling a mirror. Matt gulped loudly, “Alex, are you doing something incredibly sexy right now?” Alex cleared her throat to stop from laughing and giving the game away. “ Now sweetie would I do something that mean to you in a public place?”

Matt laughed quietly “ You know you would Alex, you sexy minx!”. Karen and John both chuckled as Alex purred quietly “Come on Matt, show me those lovely emerald eyes of yours.” Matt gulped as he felt the blood rush both north and south as he prepared to open his eyes to the vision he knew stood in front of him. His mouth fell open and his heart did a triple beat as he opened his eyes to see one Alex Kingston in what could only be described as a barely legal outfit. “ Alex.....I....wow!!” Matt couldn’t pull his eyes away from her as he licked his lips as his eyes followed the curve of Alex's body from head to foot. 

“ Speechless much?” Karen laughed as she watched Matt’s mouth drop open. Alex felt a glow pulse through her body at the look Matt was giving her. “Like what you see there Matt?” she purred as she watched him casually try to hide the evidence of his arousal by taking the t shirt off and holding it in front of his waist. The heat between them could have sparked at any moment from the look they were giving each other. Karen and John looked at one and other and snickered “ok, time to cool this heatwave down guys!” as they both pulled against their friends pulling them in different directions away from each other and towards separate dressing rooms. Both Matt and Alex tried to protest as they were marched in different directions but as they lost sight of each other they came out of the sexual chemistry induced coma. Alex fanned herself drastically as she entered the cubicle to change out of the dress. “o.m.g Karen, did I really just do that!?” she gushed as she sat on the seat to try a calm herself. Karen chuckled as she watched her friend. “ That was bloody amazing Alex!, he was complete putty “. As Alex changed into her regular clothes Karen pulled the dress on to a hanger and made to leave, “This dress is on me Honey!, if you can make Matt that speechless it has to be a winner.” Alex shook her head still dazed by her actions. “So I guess I got my answer as to how Matt feels about me” Karen stared at Alex for a minute...”Duh!!” Karen grabbed her bag as she headed to the til “Meet me at the checkout Honey, we have one more shop to stop at” she said over her shoulder as she closed the curtain on the cubicle. 

As Karen left Alex to change and headed for the checkout her phone pinged . ‘ That was Amazing!! We need to heat things up a little more . J x’ Karen handed the garment to the checkout girl as she zipped a reply back to John, ‘Any hotter and the store would have caught on fire Barrowman! We got what we needed, now for operation take off...Kx’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be updating some more so please don't fret... My muse is strong and I'm looking forward to my tablet battery charging.
> 
> Hope you are all still with me and staying safe. X


	8. Pre flight planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the shopping trip comes to an end Karen plans a little extra stop to push up the pre flight heat between Alex and Matt. 
> 
> Satin and lace definately help to raise the temperature between our two star crossed lovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slowly getting back into the swing of things, if I miss anything out or it doesn't make sense please let me known so I can fix it.

John grabbed the shirts and jeans that Matt had tried on and headed for the checkout as Matt kept checking over his shoulder to see if Alex and Karen were following. “ Did you guys plan that little display?” Matt asked as he glared at John and folded his arms across his chest, much to the delight of the checkout girl who took the clothes from John. John feigned innocence in flamboyant style “ Can I help it if every woman finds you irresistible eye candy?” he chuckled as he paid for the items and noticed the checkout girl turn a crimson red as she eyed the bulging muscles that showed when Matt crossed his arms. “Thanks honey!” John said as he took the bag from the girl who was still busy gazing at Matt. “No Problem sir” she sighed as they walked away unashamedly staring at Matt's backside and fanning herself with a shop leaflet. 

Heading towards the lift and car park Matt slung his hands into his pockets as he nudged John “ What happened to Darvil? I thought he was supposed to meet us today too, grab some last minute things before we head out to the good ol us of A.” John coughed awkwardly “ Something came up at the last minute he had to sort” John said as he shrugged his shoulders noncommittally pushing the button for the lift. As the lift pinged and the doors opened Matt huddled uneasily “can’t we take the stairs instead?” John looked at Matt questionably “ You ok Matt? Didn’t he you pinned as the type to not like tight spaces” he smiled as he tugged on Matt’s waistband and chuckled, trying to make lite of the situation. Matt squirmed a little, and adjusted his jeans. “ Just not a fan of elevators and enclosed spaces...I had a panic attack once In a lift and it wasn’t a pretty sight and since then I try to avoid them when I can” he said as he shrugged his shoulders and lowered his head in shame. John put his arm around Matt and tugged him towards the staircase door “ Nothing to be ashamed off Matt, we all have our secrets and fears to contend with, I myself am Claustrophobic but I push myself every day to face my fears and not let them get the better of me”. As they headed down the stairs John checked his phone again “ I’d say it’s about time for a bite to eat and a decent drink, any preferences?” Matt thought for a second “There’s a nice cafe just down the road a bit, serves a nice fried breakfast and I don’t know about you but I need a strong cup of tea to steady my nerves after that stunt Alex pulled.” John chuckled as they walked the last flight of stairs and opened the door to the bustling street outside. “ Tea and breakfast it is, on me”. 

As the boys headed down the street towards the cafe, Karen and Alex came out of the lift chatting animatedly “So, what’s this last stop we need to make?” Alex said as she pulled a little compact out of her bag to check her eye liner. Karen pulled the door open to the front street and breathed deeply, smelling a tell-tale scent of one Matt Smith Aftershave, Karen chuckled silently to herself , winking at Alex and gently shoving her out onto the street “ If I tell you it wouldn’t be surprise and you wouldn’t go “ Alex gave Karen a sly look as she tried to judge just what exactly Karen was planning. “ ok, I guess I trust you, you were right about the reaction Matt would have to my little display, but just one more shop Kar’ my feet are killing me and I should really get back to pack ready for my flight tomorrow “. Karen smiled as she linked arms with Alex and took the short walk to the shop she knew was just a little way down the street.

Meanwhile Matt and John settled into a window seat at the cafe Matt visited frequently when visiting friends. As Matt fussed with a menu from the stand John glanced out the window watching the people pass by. A waitress arrived to take their order and smiled sweetly as Matt ordered for him and John and winked cheekily as the waitress walked away, John chuckled as he caught the wink “ Matt you are such charmer, how have you not scooped up our lovely Miss Kingston yet?” he chuckled. Matt's face fell as he glanced out the window “Its easy to do when I know that I don’t expect a reply, but with Kingston, I get so worked up that my brain goes to mush and I just end up making a prized Pillack of myself”. Matt rubbed the back of his neck as he felt a chill run down his spine. Across the street Alex and Karen walked up to the lingerie shop opposite the cafe. Matt took a double take as he watched the pair stand outside. “Hey John, look at that!” Matt said as he swatted John with the menu to get his attention. John looked where Matt pointed and chuckled as he spotted the red head and Blonde bombshell standing outside Ann Summers. “Someone's in for a treat” John chuckled as he glimpsed at Matt. Matt's face turned a crimson red at the thought of Alex in sexy lingerie, curled around a mirror as she had been not 10 minutes earlier. They both jumped as the waitress brought them their food and while they busied themselves with their meal Alex and Karen headed into the shop. Matt took a quick glimpse out the window and noticed they had gone, whether into the shop or down the road he didn’t know but one thing was for sure he wouldn’t be getting the image of Alex and lingerie out of his mind anytime soon. A saving grace that they were on hiatus just now so he wouldn’t be in close quarters with Alex anytime soon. The flight for America was still a week away and that should be enough time to sort his head into a more adult form of thinking rather than that of a Randy teenager like he had just now.

After finishing food and agreeing that the shopping trip was a success in more ways then one, now that Matt knew that Alex was keen to show him a sexier side of herself , well she wouldn’t do that if she wasn’t interested in him romantically would she?. Also knowing that he had at least two outfits that Alex couldn’t keep her eyes off. The boys arranged to call in a couple of days to plan flights and cars from the airport for when Matt arrived in America. 

The girls had indeed headed into the shop unaware of Matt’s glimpse at them, luckily as Karen knew that if Alex had known Matt had seen her go to into the shop she would have lost her nerve and put it off for another day if at all. Karen meandered around the store looking at items hoping that Alex would take the bait and move into River mode and choose some sexy items for herself, it was more fun when River came out to play. Alex glanced around the store deep in thought, playing out scenes from Who where the doctor and River where alone in the Tardis in the episode Night and Day. If they had been alone on set that day and Stephen had allowed the scene to play out naturally, how would River have reacted finding the doctor standing over her, roaming his hands over her body in a panic to feel whether she was alive or dead. Alex's hand swept around the base of her neck as she fell deeper into her daydream, picturing Matt leaned over her body and roaming his hands over her. She moaned quietly to herself and then jumped as Karen nudged her with a giggle “ Earth to River!” Karen chuckled as Alex blushed and blinked quickly clearing her sultry thoughts. “Sorry, another daydream”. Alex blushed as she started looking on the racks of lacy bras and baby doll outfits. “ You really think Matt would want to look at me in these?” Alex said worriedly glancing at Karen. Karen shook her head slowly “No....” Alex looked at Karen confusingly “ then why?...” Karen chuckled and whispered in Alex’s ear “He would rather help you out of it!” Alex and Karen giggled like teenagers as Alex pulled a couple of outfits off the shelf in her size. “ You are a bad influence Mother” Alex chuckled as she headed to the checkout with the garments , eyes laughing as the staff looked at the pair confused after hearing Alex call Karen Mother, obviously some people didn’t watch good television Alex thought as she smiled politely and paid for the items with her card. Looping arms the ladies left the store and grabbed a cab. “I can’t wait for this trip to start” Karen said as the cab pulled up outside the rental apartments. Grabbing the shopping bags and paying the fare, the ladies headed to their respective flats agreeing that the day had been a success and kissing Alex on the cheek and bidding a quick goodbye the ladies went their separate ways. Alex to sort luggage and last minute details for catching her flight back to the US so she could arrange her house ready for Karen’s visit and Karen into her flat to call John and let him know how the shopping trip went after the boys left them. 

Matt sat in his flat cradling a fluffy pillow as his thoughts drifted to Alex and her show she gave him in the Men’s department, was she just teasing him? Was she gauging his reaction to see if he was really interested in her romantically?. Matt’s head spun with all the scenarios that had played out today, especially whether or not Alex had actually gone into the lingerie shop, but one thing was clear after all that had happened... Matt's feelings for Alex were growing stronger day by day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre flight and Matt is really getting hot under the collar and other places lol for Alex and Alex is hoping buying a little something sexy will boost her confidence... will things progress the way John and Karen hope? We are getting close to the start of the fic where Matt is standing at the airport waiting for Alex to arrive...sorry it's taken so long to get back here but I like a back story just didn't think it would be this long.

**Author's Note:**

> I was desperate for more Mattex... Please remember I love reviews but I love honesty more.


End file.
